


Nightmares

by CamillaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, M/M, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: Stiles ha degli incubi. Terribili, illogici e spaventosi incubi. Da settimane, ormai, riempono le sue notti e come se non bastasse iniziano pure a fargli visita durante il giorno. Ogni volta che il padre lo sente urlare lascia immediatamente il suo letto e lo va ad abbracciare, esattamente come faceva quand'era un bambino spaventato dalla morte della madre che ogni notte tornava vivida nella sua mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Stiles ha degli incubi. Terribili, illogici e spaventosi incubi. Da settimane, ormai, riempono le sue notti e come se non bastasse iniziano pure a fargli visita durante il giorno. Ogni volta che il padre lo sente urlare lascia immediatamente il suo letto e lo va ad abbracciare, esattamente come faceva quand'era un bambino spaventato dalla morte della madre che ogni notte tornava vivida nella sua mente. Ogni notte lo sceriffo è lì, pronto ad incoraggiare il suo ragazzo spaventato e tremolante. Sa che quelle brutte visite notturne non sono altro che il frutto del sacrificio che il figlio ha dovuto fare per salvarlo ed è per questo che ha chiesto ed ottenuto dal dipartimento il permesso di non lavorare nelle ore notturne, non lo farà almeno finchè suo figlio non tornerà il coraggioso e sorridente Stiles di sempre. Ma questa notte purtroppo dovrà fare un'eccezione, alla centrale c'è molto lavoro e poco personale. Stiles è preoccupato per questo, l'unico motivo che gli permette di prendere sonno la sera è sapere che il padre è nella stanza accanto pronto a scacciare i suoi fantasmi.  
Potrebbe dire a Scott di prendere il posto dello sceriffo o andare direttamente a dormire a casa sua per una notte, ma non vuole disturbare l'amico più di quanto lo facciano i suoi di incubi.  
Ha deciso: se ne starà tutta la notte davanti alla tv, almeno finchè non crollerà per la stanchezza. Se al mattino sarà in grado di andare a scuola ci andrà, altrimenti per un giorno è certo che non mancherà a nessuno.  
Quando prende posto davanti al televisore sono da poco passate le dieci, in tv danno una maratone di film comici.  
“Magari ridere un po' mi farà bene, non mi ricordo nemmeno più come si fa!”-pensa mentre rimette la guida-tv insieme al resto delle riviste.  
Si mette comodo sul divano, la maratona in questione inizia col primo primo film della saga di American Pie. Film dopo film arrivano le tre del mattino, il sonno inizia a farsi sentire, ma non vuole cedergli. Quando i mostri torneranno nessuno lo stringerà fino a farli sparire, nessuno fermerà il suo tremolio con delle possenti braccia amorevoli.  
Ogni tanto le palpebre cedono e per un po' riesce anche a trovare la forza di rialzarle. Lotta, ma verso le quattro del mattino è costretto ad arrendersi.  
E' in quel momento, che insieme a Morfeo arrivano anche i brutti sogni.

E' in un corridoio buio e stretto.  
Cammina, poi corre.  
Più avanza e più muri si stringono, sembra quasi che vogliano schiacciarlo.  
Inizia a correre più forte, in fondo al corridoio c'è una porta.  
La apre, entra: altro corridoio, altra porta.  
La poca luce diminuisce ulteriormente.  
I muri si stringono ancora, aumenta di nuovo la velocità.  
Il fiato inizia a mancare.  
Non respira.  
C'è buio.  
Afferra la maniglia dell'ultima porta: è dura, non si apre.  
Urla.  
Si sveglia.

 

-Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Shhh! Clamati, è tutto finito!-sente sussurrare.  
Delle braccia lo stringono. Non sa di chi siano, ma sono confortevoli.  
-Bravo, così: respira lentamente.-  
L'abbraccio è sempre più intimo.  
-D...Derek?-chiede balbettando, non appena riprende un minimo di lucidità.  
-Si, sono io.-sussurra imbarazzato.  
-Che ci fai qui?-Stiles è stupito, ma si mette sempre più comodo tra quelle braccia.  
-Sapevo che saresti stato solo, è tutta la notte che ti ascolto da lontano. Non volevo entrare, ma quando mi sono reso conto di quello che ti stava accadendo...ecco io...-  
-Grazie!-  
-Di niente! Se stai bene io potrei anche andare.-  
-Molto meglio, grazie ancora.-  
-Smettila di ringraziarmi.-  
-Ok, ma posso farti una domanda?-  
-Certo!-  
-Come sei entrato?-  
-Su questo punto credo che tuo padre abbia qualcosa da ridire: vi devo una finestra nuova.-  
-Gli dirò che mi stavo allenando a lacrosse in casa, non sarebbe la prima volta.-  
-Allenando per stare in panchina?-  
-E' una battuta vecchia, Hale, inventa qualcosa di nuovo.-  
Stiles tenta di liberarsi dalla presa di Derek, ma il lupo sembra non essere dello stesso avviso.  
-Dove credi di andare? Non ti sarai mica offeso, spero.-  
-Certo che no, lo so anch'io che il mio ruolo in squadra si riduce a scaldare la panchina. Stavo andando a prendermi qualcosa da bere, hai sete?-  
-No e nemmeno tu.-  
-Come fai a saperlo?-  
-Gli umani che hanno sete o fame rilasciano un determinato odore...che tu al momento non hai.-  
-Tu sai troppe cose.-dice piano.  
-Non stai bene dove stai?-  
-Molto, forse anche troppo.-  
-Perchè troppo?-  
-Perchè farà male desiderarne ancora quando so che non ne avrò più.-  
-E chi lo dice che non ne avrai più?-  
Stiles non risponde, per una volta non sa cosa dire.  
-Sai cosa facciamo ora?-  
-Cosa?-  
-Tu tenti di riaddormentarti ed io controllo che non tornino altri incubi, ci stai?-  
-Il peggior incubo che potrei avere in questo momento è svegliarmi e realizzare che tu sia stato un frutto della mia fantasia.-  
-Se fossi un sogno questo non lo sentiresti...-  
Avvicina le sue labbra a quelle dell'umano, le posa delicatamente e poi con un gesto deciso ne morde il labbro inferiore.  
-In effetti il dolore è stato piuttosto reale, ma continuo a credere di essere passato dall'incubo ad un sogno bellissimo.-  
Questa volta è Derek a non rispondere. Afferra con decisione il viso di Stiles ed inizia a baciarlo con passione.  
-Te lo spiegherò fino a domattina se necessario, ma io sono reale e sono qui. Sono qui per te.-


End file.
